


Scars

by x_BabyBlu_x



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x





	

     Sans traveled through the streets of Markton. It had been a long year. A long confusing year. This timeline was unlike any before. Frisk had come out from the ruins without killing Toriel. After that she killed his brother, but somehow, in some inexplicable way, Frisk had been able to complete this timeline as if she were in a pacifist run. Even though she had killed her brother, judgment had been given to her as if she had done nothing.

     When everyone found out that Papyrus was killed, they were all sympathetic, but none of them even began to suspect that Frisk had done anything. They all didn’t know, none of them would ever know. Sans buried his head further into his hoodie, hiding his rage through the thin fabric.

     Sans huffed and fumbled around in his pockets, looking for the keys to his apartment. There wasn’t really a point in being mad, eventually it’ll all reset again. But this had been an odd, odd timeline. Most times, the human reset within the month that she completed her timeline, but this time, it had been a year. He had celebrated the New Year with his family actually. 

     It was fun, everyone had stayed up late. It was a decently sized party, Grillby had brought food and drinks. It was fun, except for one thing, one thing that Sans had mentioned to no one. Papyrus, what was the point of dragging down everyone’s spirits to remind people that he still wasn’t happy. That he still missed his brother.

     Sans thought that inside, everyone knew. But that was impossible. From a very young age he had learned how to lie. And he had learned how to lie well. No one ever found his secrets. For example, his brother, whom he had lived with for fifteen years, didn’t know that Sans was on antidepressants.

     Sans had covered up his tracks well. He purposefully stayed away from the drinks so people didn’t think he was drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He refrained from smoking the whole time, even though his friends knew he did smoke. He was constantly cracking jokes, to the point of driving everyone insane, except for Toriel, of course.

     Sans walked up the steps to the apartment complex. It was nothing fancy, but it wasn’t a worm-ridden and falling apartment either. The complex had been bought by the innkeeper of Snowdin. Everyone was glad, now that she had a big business. Afterall, she did have a large family to fill.

     Almost as soon as Sans walked inside the complex, he saw Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and Toriel. “Heh, woah, what’d I do now?” Sans kept his chill on the outside, but inside, he was freaking out. What if his friends had found out all his dark little secrets that had been hidden by a smile. That’s why he was halfway relieved by the next statement. Alphys stumbled forwards. “W-we need to ask you about Frisk. She’s been acting… off… lately.” 

     Sans feigned an expression of concern and sympathy. As far as he cared, the little brat could go burn in hell. “Oh really? What’s wrong?” This time it was Toriel that ran forwards, her eyes were watery. Sans felt his inner comforter rise up inside of him as he wrapped Toriel, who had gotten on her knees, in a hug. “Aw Tori, you don’t need to tell me everything immediately. I can wait until you feel better.” 

     Toriel sniffled and stood up, rubbing her nose. “Oh Sans, thank you. But I am quite all right, I am just so worried that she is hiding something from me, just like…” Toriel trailed off “I just want to make sure that she’s okay.” Sans scratched his head. “Not to be rude or anything, but, why come to me?”

     This time it was Undyne who spoke. “Well… She seems reluctant to talk to us, but she always loves talking to you. So we thought we’d come over here. Sans felt bitterness welling inside of him.  _ I bet she loves gloating about her victory.  _ Sans shook his head clear. “Really? I guess I didn’t notice. When should we go?”

 

\---

 

     “Heya, buddy.” Sans voice conjured up that fake friendliness. “Toriel tells me that you're not feeling-” Frisk cut him off mid sentence. “I know you hate me…” Sans eyes went black for a second and he closed the door, luckily, none of his friends were over. They said that they would give Sans and Frisk privacy.

     Sans leaned against the door, silence. “I do, and you know why.  **You dirty brother killer.** ” Frisk flinched and scrambled to the furthest point away in the room from Sans. Sans sighed, “Why do you want me here?” Frisk held a glare. ‘I wasn’t the one in control. It was Chara! You know it was Chara!’ Frisk signed wildly. ‘Stop blaming me!’

     It was with these few words that Sans was pushed over the edge. “Stop blaming you.” Sans grit his teeth. “STOP BLAMING YOU?! Yeah, alright. What if I believe that Chara really was in control? Than what? It means that someone gave her control, the owner of the soul. And don’t try to play dumb with me, I’ve been studying souls for my whole life! 

     Frisk was silent, she didn’t apologize at all. Sans gave an ice cold glare “You know what? Fuck you.” Sans snarled and stalked out of the overly cheerful room.


End file.
